just friends or so u thought
by jesselover01
Summary: sam west just moved from california to a town called lcestar where she meets toshiro hitsugaya a boy who controls the power of lce they start to be friends but then 2 days later toshiro doesnt talk to her and he will not tell why will toshiro tell her?
1. Chapter 1 meeting toshiro

Just neighbors or so u thought  
>disclaimer: toshirolover01 does not own bleach.<br>Toshirolover01: hey toshiro whats up!  
>Toshiro: oh nothing just listening to simple plan you?<br>Toshirolover01: lm telling the story about how we became bf and gf  
>Toshiro: haha firqures<br>Toshirolover01:whats that suppose to mean? *death glare*  
>Toshiro: I love u *nervously laughs*<br>Toshirolover01: u better run now  
>Toshiro: *runs away*<br>Toshirolover01: ok you guys read and l will find toshiro and kick his ass toshiro where are u u little sweet bustard

Chapter 1: meeting toshiro

"SAM COME ON WAKE UP"! shouted my mom.  
>" Huh kk" l replied.<br>Then Sam putted her lpod in her jean pocket & got out the car.  
>"You must be the new neighbors" said a voice.<br>"Oh yes we are" said my mom.  
>"Hello lm Ms. Hitsugaya" she said "my son will be out to help in a sec" she continued.<br>"Oh ok well lm Ms. West & this is my daughter Sarah Sarah can u come here please? She asked.  
>"Kk" l replied then l went to my mom.<br>"Honey this is our new neighbor " she said "Hello" said "Hi lm sarah but u can call me sam" l said "Hello u look pretty" she said.  
>"Oh well thank u you too" l replied she just smiled.<br>"Mom lm going to get my bag" l said "ok" she replied "also l will be listening to my lpod" l said.  
>"Ok" she replied then l got my lpod out from my pocket and putted it on brick by boring brick by paramore.<br>Then l started to get my bag out of the car when my favorite part came l was not afraid to sing to it.  
>"Ba da ba da ba" l singed Ms. Hitsugaya just looked at me and smiled l smiled back.<br>Then my lpod stopped and it was dead "Crap" l said then l putted it back in my pocket. Then l saw a boy with sliver spiked hair and aqua eyes he looks like a stubborn boy that l can annoy for fun l thought.  
>He sayed hello and smiled he told me his name and l told him my.<br>Then he helped my mom and me unload after that we became good friends.


	2. Chapter 2 are you ok?

Just friends or so u thought  
>disclaimer: toshirolover01 does not own bleach.<br>Toshirolover01: hey toshiro whats up!  
>Toshiro: oh nothing just listening to simple plan you?<br>Toshirolover01: lm telling the story about how we became bf and gf  
>Toshiro: haha firqures<br>Toshirolover01:whats that suppose to mean? *death glare*  
>Toshiro: I love u *nervously laughs*<br>Toshirolover01: u better run now  
>Toshiro: *runs away*<br>Toshirolover01: ok you guys read and l will find toshiro and kick his ass toshiro where are u u little sweet bastard.

Chapter 1: meeting toshiro

"SAM COME ON WAKE UP"! shouted my mom.  
>" Huh kk" l replied.<br>Then Sam putted her lpod in her jean pocket & got out the car.  
>"You must be the new neighbors" said a voice.<br>"Oh yes we are" said my mom.  
>"Hello lm Ms. Hitsugaya" she said "my son will be out to help in a sec" she continued.<br>"Oh ok well lm Ms. West & this is my daughter Sarah Sarah can u come here please? She asked.  
>"Kk" l replied then l went to my mom.<br>"Honey this is our new neighbor " she said "Hello" said "Hi lm sarah but u can call me sam" l said "Hello u look pretty" she said.  
>"Oh well thank u you too" l replied she just smiled.<br>"Mom lm going to get my bag" l said "ok" she replied "also l will be listening to my lpod" l said.  
>"Ok" she replied then l got my lpod out from my pocket and putted it on brick by boring brick by paramore.<br>Then l started to get my bag out of the car when my favorite part came l was not afraid to sing to it.  
>"Ba da ba da ba" l singed Ms. Hitsugaya just looked at me and smiled l smiled back.<br>Then my lpod stopped and it was dead "Crap" l said then l putted it back in my pocket. Then l saw a boy with sliver spiked hair and aqua eyes he looks like a stubborn boy that l can annoy for fun l thought.  
>He sayed hello and smiled he told me his name and l told him my.<br>Then he helped my mom and me unload after that we became good friends.

toshirolover01:ok l kicked toshiro's ass

toshiro:yeah and l will freeze you for that!

toshirolover01:shut up toshiro thats what you get!

toshiro:whatever

toshirolover01:now here's chapter 2

chapter 2 are you ok?

"Hey toshiro what's up" l said.

"oh nothing" he replied with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" l asked.

"Oh nothing" he replied.

"Yes there something wrong" l said.

"It's nothing" he said.

"ok whatever" l said.


	3. Chapter 3 why are you not talking to me?

Just friends or so u thought  
>disclaimer: toshirolover01 does not own bleach.<br>Toshirolover01: hey toshiro whats up!  
>Toshiro: oh nothing just listening to simple plan you?<br>Toshirolover01: lm telling the story about how we became bf and gf  
>Toshiro: haha firqures<br>Toshirolover01:whats that suppose to mean? *death glare*  
>Toshiro: I love u *nervously laughs*<br>Toshirolover01: u better run now  
>Toshiro: *runs away*<br>Toshirolover01: ok you guys read and l will find toshiro and kick his ass toshiro where are u u little sweet bastard.

Chapter 1: meeting toshiro

"SAM COME ON WAKE UP"! shouted my mom.  
>" Huh kk" l replied.<br>Then l putted my lpod in my jean pocket & got out the car.  
>"You must be the new neighbors" said a voice.<br>"Oh yes we are" said my mom.  
>"Hello lm Ms. Hitsugaya" she said "my son will be out to help in a sec" she continued.<br>"Oh ok well lm Ms. West & this is my daughter Sarah Sarah can u come here please"? She asked.  
>"Kk" l replied then l went to my mom.<br>"Honey this is our new neighbor " she said "Hi lm sarah but u can call me sam" l said "Hello u look pretty" she said.  
>"Oh well thank u you too" l replied she just smiled.<br>"Mom lm going to get my bag" l said "ok" she replied "also l will be listening to my lpod" l said.  
>"Ok" she replied then l got my lpod out from my pocket and putted it on brick by boring brick by paramore.<br>Then l started to get my bag out of the car when my favorite part came l was not afraid to sing to it.  
>"Ba da ba da ba" l singed Ms. Hitsugaya just looked at me and smiled l smiled back.<br>Then my lpod stopped and it was dead "Crap" l said then l putted it back in my pocket. Then l saw a boy with sliver spiked hair and aqua eyes he looks like a stubborn boy that l can annoy for fun l thought.  
>He sayed hello and smiled he told me his name and l told him my.<br>Then he helped my mom and me unload after that we became good friends.

toshirolover01:ok l kicked toshiro's ass

toshiro:yeah and l will freeze you for that!

toshirolover01:shut up toshiro thats what you get!

toshiro:whatever

toshirolover01:now here's chapter 2

chapter 2 are you ok?

"Hey toshiro what's up" l said.

"oh nothing" he replied with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" l asked.

"Oh nothing" he replied.

"Yes there's something wrong" l said.

"It's nothing" he said.

"Ok whatever" l said.

"Well bye" l said.

"Bye" he replied.

Then l lefted l was worried about him.

5 hour's later, l heard my phone go off.

I looked to see who it was it my bff hikaru she txted me.

Saying that she misses me and she and her boyfriend ichigo were doing good.

I txted back saying that l miss her too and that's great cause ichigo has been on a lot of missions and they haven't been seeing eachother a lot.

Then l heard my mom shouting my name for dinner "coming"! l said.

Then l went downstairs.

I couldn't stop thinking about toshiro something was bothering him l justed knew it.

Toshirolover01:chapter 3 will be here later and like, comment :)

toshirolover01:hey toshiro whatz up

toshiro:oh nothing can l come over you're house?

toshirolover01:sure

toshiro:l got a surpise for you

toshirolover01:oh l can't wait come over now and people read!

chapter 3 why are you not talking to me?

I was on and l saw I had a message it was from my bff hikaru.

she said that she finshed her story for soul eater and asking how l was doing on mine.

l said that l was on chapter 6 for my story and she should read it there was a twist then l sent it.

Then l got a message from a person the pen name was lceboy01 l looked at the message and relized it was from toshiro.

It said hey sam sorry about earlyer l have something on my mind meet me at the park at 10:00 tonight.

It's ok and l will ok l said then l sent the message.

2 hours later, l went to the park l saw toshiro and walked over to him.

"Hey" l said.

"Hey" he replied.

"so what do you want to talk about"? l asked.

"Sam we can't talk anymore" he said.

"Why"? l said.

"We just can't ok lm sorry".

Then he lefted.

Tears started to come down my face.

I was hurt my best friend leaving me for some damn reason.

I ran home as fast as l could went to my room slam the door and locked it.

I kept asking myself why why can't we talk to eachother?.

toshirolover01:so what did you guys think? comment to tell me if you like it or not


	4. Chapter 4 Running away

Just friends or so u thought  
>disclaimer: toshirolover01 does not own bleach.<br>Toshirolover01: hey toshiro whats up!  
>Toshiro: oh nothing just listening to simple plan you?<br>Toshirolover01: lm telling the story about how we became bf and gf  
>Toshiro: haha firqures<br>Toshirolover01:whats that suppose to mean? *death glare*  
>Toshiro: I love u *nervously laughs*<br>Toshirolover01: u better run now  
>Toshiro: *runs away*<br>Toshirolover01: ok you guys read and l will find toshiro and kick his ass toshiro where are u u little sweet bastard.

Chapter 1: meeting toshiro

"SAM COME ON WAKE UP"! shouted my mom.  
>" Huh kk" l replied.<br>Then l putted my lpod in my jean pocket & got out the car.  
>"You must be the new neighbors" said a voice.<br>"Oh yes we are" said my mom.  
>"Hello lm Ms. Hitsugaya" she said "my son will be out to help in a sec" she continued.<br>"Oh ok well lm Ms. West & this is my daughter Sarah Sarah can u come here please"? She asked.  
>"Kk" l replied then l went to my mom.<br>"Honey this is our new neighbor " she said "Hi lm sarah but u can call me sam" l said "Hello u look pretty" she said.  
>"Oh well thank u you too" l replied she just smiled.<br>"Mom lm going to get my bag" l said "ok" she replied "also l will be listening to my lpod" l said.  
>"Ok" she replied then l got my lpod out from my pocket and putted it on brick by boring brick by paramore.<br>Then l started to get my bag out of the car when my favorite part came l was not afraid to sing to it.  
>"Ba da ba da ba" l singed Ms. Hitsugaya just looked at me and smiled l smiled back.<br>Then my lpod stopped and it was dead "Crap" l said then l putted it back in my pocket. Then l saw a boy with sliver spiked hair and aqua eyes he looks like a stubborn boy that l can annoy for fun l thought.  
>He sayed hello and smiled he told me his name and l told him my.<br>Then he helped my mom and me unload after that we became good friends.

toshirolover01:ok l kicked toshiro's ass

toshiro:yeah and l will freeze you for that!

toshirolover01:shut up toshiro thats what you get!

toshiro:whatever

toshirolover01:now here's chapter 2

chapter 2 are you ok?

"Hey toshiro what's up" l said.

"oh nothing" he replied with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" l asked.

"Oh nothing" he replied.

"Yes there's something wrong" l said.

"It's nothing" he said.

"Ok whatever" l said.

"Well bye" l said.

"Bye" he replied.

Then l lefted l was worried about him.

5 hour's later, l heard my phone go off.

I looked to see who it was it my bff hikaru she txted me.

Saying that she misses me and she and her boyfriend ichigo were doing good.

I txted back saying that l miss her too and that's great cause ichigo has been on a lot of missions and they haven't been seeing eachother a lot.

Then l heard my mom shouting my name for dinner "coming"! l said.

Then l went downstairs.

I couldn't stop thinking about toshiro something was bothering him l justed knew it.

Toshirolover01:chapter 3 will be here later and like, comment :)

toshirolover01:hey toshiro whatz up

toshiro:oh nothing can l come over you're house?

toshirolover01:sure

toshiro:l got a surpise for you

toshirolover01:oh l can't wait come over now and people read!

chapter 3 why are you not talking to me?

I was on and l saw I had a message it was from my bff hikaru.

she said that she finshed her story for soul eater and asking how l was doing on mine.

l said that l was on chapter 6 for my story and she should read it there was a twist then l sent it.

Then l got a message from a person the pen name was lceboy01 l looked at the message and relized it was from toshiro.

It said hey sam sorry about earlyer l have something on my mind meet me at the park at 10:00 tonight.

It's ok and l will ok l said then l sent the message.

2 hours later, l went to the park l saw toshiro and walked over to him.

"Hey" l said.

"Hey" he replied.

"so what do you want to talk about"? l asked.

"Sam we can't talk anymore" he said.

"Why"? l said.

"We just can't ok lm sorry".

Then he lefted.

Tears started to come down my face.

I was hurt my best friend leaving me for some damn reason.

I ran home as fast as l could went to my room slam the door and locked it.

I kept asking myself why why can't we talk to eachother?.

toshirolover01:so what did you guys think? comment to tell me if you like it or not

chapter 4 running away

After dinner l went up to my room and locked it.

When my mom was asleep l got bag and started to pack my things.

I was leaving because l only had one best friend here and I lost him so I just said to myself go back to califoria.

Once l was done packing I went downstairs and lefted.

When l got to the bus stop l got my lpod out and turned it on (l charged it).

I started to listen to ghost by fefe dobson.

Till the bus came it came at 10:00.

I cryed a little but noone saw me.

toshirolover01:l know short chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 missing

Just friends or so u thought  
>disclaimer: toshirolover01 does not own bleach.<br>Toshirolover01: hey toshiro whats up!  
>Toshiro: oh nothing just listening to simple plan you?<br>Toshirolover01: lm telling the story about how we became bf and gf  
>Toshiro: haha firqures<br>Toshirolover01:whats that suppose to mean? *death glare*  
>Toshiro: I love u *nervously laughs*<br>Toshirolover01: u better run now  
>Toshiro: *runs away*<br>Toshirolover01: ok you guys read and l will find toshiro and kick his ass toshiro where are u u little sweet bastard.

Chapter 1: meeting toshiro

"SAM COME ON WAKE UP"! shouted my mom.  
>" Huh kk" l replied.<br>Then l putted my lpod in my jean pocket & got out the car.  
>"You must be the new neighbors" said a voice.<br>"Oh yes we are" said my mom.  
>"Hello lm Ms. Hitsugaya" she said "my son will be out to help in a sec" she continued.<br>"Oh ok well lm Ms. West & this is my daughter Sarah Sarah can u come here please"? She asked.  
>"Kk" l replied then l went to my mom.<br>"Honey this is our new neighbor " she said "Hi lm sarah but u can call me sam" l said "Hello u look pretty" she said.  
>"Oh well thank u you too" l replied she just smiled.<br>"Mom lm going to get my bag" l said "ok" she replied "also l will be listening to my lpod" l said.  
>"Ok" she replied then l got my lpod out from my pocket and putted it on brick by boring brick by paramore.<br>Then l started to get my bag out of the car when my favorite part came l was not afraid to sing to it.  
>"Ba da ba da ba" l singed Ms. Hitsugaya just looked at me and smiled l smiled back.<br>Then my lpod stopped and it was dead "Crap" l said then l putted it back in my pocket. Then l saw a boy with sliver spiked hair and aqua eyes he looks like a stubborn boy that l can annoy for fun l thought.  
>He sayed hello and smiled he told me his name and l told him my.<br>Then he helped my mom and me unload after that we became good friends.

toshirolover01:ok l kicked toshiro's ass

toshiro:yeah and l will freeze you for that!

toshirolover01:shut up toshiro thats what you get!

toshiro:whatever

toshirolover01:now here's chapter 2

chapter 2 are you ok?

"Hey toshiro what's up" l said.

"oh nothing" he replied with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" l asked.

"Oh nothing" he replied.

"Yes there's something wrong" l said.

"It's nothing" he said.

"Ok whatever" l said.

"Well bye" l said.

"Bye" he replied.

Then l lefted l was worried about him.

5 hour's later, l heard my phone go off.

I looked to see who it was it my bff hikaru she txted me.

Saying that she misses me and she and her boyfriend ichigo were doing good.

I txted back saying that l miss her too and that's great cause ichigo has been on a lot of missions and they haven't been seeing eachother a lot.

Then l heard my mom shouting my name for dinner "coming"! l said.

Then l went downstairs.

I couldn't stop thinking about toshiro something was bothering him l justed knew it.

Toshirolover01:chapter 3 will be here later and like, comment :)

toshirolover01:hey toshiro whatz up

toshiro:oh nothing can l come over you're house?

toshirolover01:sure

toshiro:l got a surpise for you

toshirolover01:oh l can't wait come over now and people read!

chapter 3 why are you not talking to me?

I was on and l saw I had a message it was from my bff hikaru.

she said that she finshed her story for soul eater and asking how l was doing on mine.

l said that l was on chapter 6 for my story and she should read it there was a twist then l sent it.

Then l got a message from a person the pen name was lceboy01 l looked at the message and relized it was from toshiro.

It said hey sam sorry about earlyer l have something on my mind meet me at the park at 10:00 tonight.

It's ok and l will ok l said then l sent the message.

2 hours later, l went to the park l saw toshiro and walked over to him.

"Hey" l said.

"Hey" he replied.

"so what do you want to talk about"? l asked.

"Sam we can't talk anymore" he said.

"Why"? l said.

"We just can't ok lm sorry".

Then he lefted.

Tears started to come down my face.

I was hurt my best friend leaving me for some damn reason.

I ran home as fast as l could went to my room slam the door and locked it.

I kept asking myself why why can't we talk to eachother?.

toshirolover01:so what did you guys think? comment to tell me if you like it or not

chapter 4 running away

After dinner l went up to my room and locked it.

When my mom was asleep l got bag and started to pack my things.

I was leaving because l only had one best friend here and I lost him so I just said to myself go back to califoria.

Once l was done packing I went downstairs and lefted.

When l got to the bus stop l got my lpod out and turned it on (l charged it).

I started to listen to ghost by fefe dobson.

Till the bus came it came at 10:00.

I cryed a little but no one saw me.

toshirolover01:l know short chapter.

toshirolover01:oh my gosh l love it!.

toshiro:l knew you would.

toshirolover01:he gave me a heart shaped necklace!.

toshiro:that l did.

toshiorlover01:thanks l love you.

toshiro:l love you too.

*kiss*.

toshirolover01: now chapter 5.

chapter 5 missing

"oh my oh my sam where are you" my mom shouted.

"l know l'ii call toshiro" she said then she called him.

He said no then my mom started to get worried.

Toshiro saw my bag's gone and then he started to get worried.

Then he got an ldea he said to my mom he would go find me.

My mom thanked him then he lefted.

Toshiro knew l was mad at him for telling me that we can't be friends anymore.

He was mad at himself but he knew he had too.

Then he started to worrie more and then he went to find me.

now back to me...

I didn't know where l was l was still hurt so l justed went to a park and got my gutiar out and started to sing.

Then l saw people smiling at me and giving me money l didn't know what to say.

Then l woman with a little girl asked me if l want to stay with them and l sayed yes.

toshirolover01:comment and like 


	6. Chapter 6 please come back

Just friends or so u thought  
>disclaimer: toshirolover01 does not own bleach.<br>Toshirolover01: hey toshiro whats up!  
>Toshiro: oh nothing just listening to simple plan you?<br>Toshirolover01: lm telling the story about how we became bf and gf  
>Toshiro: haha firqures<br>Toshirolover01:whats that suppose to mean? *death glare*  
>Toshiro: I love u *nervously laughs*<br>Toshirolover01: u better run now  
>Toshiro: *runs away*<br>Toshirolover01: ok you guys read and l will find toshiro and kick his ass toshiro where are u u little sweet bastard.

Chapter 1: meeting toshiro

"SAM COME ON WAKE UP"! shouted my mom.  
>" Huh kk" l replied.<br>Then l putted my lpod in my jean pocket & got out the car.  
>"You must be the new neighbors" said a voice.<br>"Oh yes we are" said my mom.  
>"Hello lm Ms. Hitsugaya" she said "my son will be out to help in a sec" she continued.<br>"Oh ok well lm Ms. West & this is my daughter Sarah Sarah can u come here please"? She asked.  
>"Kk" l replied then l went to my mom.<br>"Honey this is our new neighbor " she said "Hi lm sarah but u can call me sam" l said "Hello u look pretty" she said.  
>"Oh well thank u you too" l replied she just smiled.<br>"Mom lm going to get my bag" l said "ok" she replied "also l will be listening to my lpod" l said.  
>"Ok" she replied then l got my lpod out from my pocket and putted it on brick by boring brick by paramore.<br>Then l started to get my bag out of the car when my favorite part came l was not afraid to sing to it.  
>"Ba da ba da ba" l singed Ms. Hitsugaya just looked at me and smiled l smiled back.<br>Then my lpod stopped and it was dead "Crap" l said then l putted it back in my pocket. Then l saw a boy with sliver spiked hair and aqua eyes he looks like a stubborn boy that l can annoy for fun l thought.  
>He sayed hello and smiled he told me his name and l told him my.<br>Then he helped my mom and me unload after that we became good friends.

toshirolover01:ok l kicked toshiro's ass

toshiro:yeah and l will freeze you for that!

toshirolover01:shut up toshiro thats what you get!

toshiro:whatever

toshirolover01:now here's chapter 2

chapter 2 are you ok?

"Hey toshiro what's up" l said.

"oh nothing" he replied with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" l asked.

"Oh nothing" he replied.

"Yes there's something wrong" l said.

"It's nothing" he said.

"Ok whatever" l said.

"Well bye" l said.

"Bye" he replied.

Then l lefted l was worried about him.

5 hour's later, l heard my phone go off.

I looked to see who it was it my bff hikaru she txted me.

Saying that she misses me and she and her boyfriend ichigo were doing good.

I txted back saying that l miss her too and that's great cause ichigo has been on a lot of missions and they haven't been seeing eachother a lot.

Then l heard my mom shouting my name for dinner "coming"! l said.

Then l went downstairs.

I couldn't stop thinking about toshiro something was bothering him l justed knew it.

Toshirolover01:chapter 3 will be here later and like, comment :)

toshirolover01:hey toshiro whatz up

toshiro:oh nothing can l come over you're house?

toshirolover01:sure

toshiro:l got a surpise for you

toshirolover01:oh l can't wait come over now and people read!

chapter 3 why are you not talking to me?

I was on and l saw I had a message it was from my bff hikaru.

she said that she finshed her story for soul eater and asking how l was doing on mine.

l said that l was on chapter 6 for my story and she should read it there was a twist then l sent it.

Then l got a message from a person the pen name was lceboy01 l looked at the message and relized it was from toshiro.

It said hey sam sorry about earlyer l have something on my mind meet me at the park at 10:00 tonight.

It's ok and l will ok l said then l sent the message.

2 hours later, l went to the park l saw toshiro and walked over to him.

"Hey" l said.

"Hey" he replied.

"so what do you want to talk about"? l asked.

"Sam we can't talk anymore" he said.

"Why"? l said.

"We just can't ok lm sorry".

Then he lefted.

Tears started to come down my face.

I was hurt my best friend leaving me for some damn reason.

I ran home as fast as l could went to my room slam the door and locked it.

I kept asking myself why why can't we talk to eachother?.

toshirolover01:so what did you guys think? comment to tell me if you like it or not

chapter 4 running away

After dinner l went up to my room and locked it.

When my mom was asleep l got bag and started to pack my things.

I was leaving because l only had one best friend here and I lost him so I just said to myself go back to califoria.

Once l was done packing I went downstairs and lefted.

When l got to the bus stop l got my lpod out and turned it on (l charged it).

I started to listen to ghost by fefe dobson.

Till the bus came it came at 10:00.

I cryed a little but no one saw me.

toshirolover01:l know short chapter.

toshirolover01:oh my gosh l love it!.

toshiro:l knew you would.

toshirolover01:he gave me a heart shaped necklace!.

toshiro:that l did.

toshiorlover01:thanks l love you.

toshiro:l love you too.

*kiss*.

toshirolover01: now chapter 5.

chapter 5 missing

"oh my oh my sam where are you" my mom shouted.

"l know l'ii call toshiro" she said then she called him.

He said no then my mom started to get worried.

Toshiro saw my bag's gone and then he started to get worried.

Then he got an ldea he said to my mom he would go find me.

My mom thanked him then he lefted.

Toshiro knew l was mad at him for telling me that we can't be friends anymore.

He was mad at himself but he knew he had too.

Then he started to worrie more and then he went to find me.

now back to me...

I didn't know where l was l was still hurt so l justed went to a park and got my gutiar out and started to sing.

Then l saw people smiling at me and giving me money l didn't know what to say.

Then l woman with a little girl asked me if l want to stay with them and l sayed yes.

toshirolover01:comment and like

toshirolover01:sorry guys l haven't been updating

toshiro:hey sam can l come over?

toshirolover01:sure

toshiro:thanks

toshirolover01: all right guys here is chapter 6 enjoy!

chapter 6:please come back

l ate dinner then the woman told me l would sleep in the guest room.

"Good night" l said

"Good night" said the woman then she closed the door.

5 hours later, l heard my window open l opened my eyes it was toshiro.

"sam please come back" he said.

"Why should l" l said.

Then l saw hikaru "hikaru" l said.

"Sam please come back l miss you" she said.

"The reason we couldn't be friends was a guy was going to kill you and l needed you to go to another town to be safe" said toshiro.

"So that was the reason"... l said.

"yes" said toshiro "and one more thing sam" he said as he walked over to me.

Then he leaned in and whispered "l love you".

I saw hikaru smile then toshiro kissed me, his lips were cold, but to me they felt warm.

I kissed back a few seconds later, then we pulled apart.

"I love you too" l said.

Then l went downstairs and wrote a note saying that l am leaving and thanks for leting me stay here.

When l got home my mom gave me a big hug and a kiss and l told her what happened.


	7. Chapter 7 afterwards

Just friends or so u thought  
>disclaimer: toshirolover01 does not own bleach.<br>Toshirolover01: hey toshiro whats up!  
>Toshiro: oh nothing just listening to simple plan you?<br>Toshirolover01: lm telling the story about how we became bf and gf  
>Toshiro: haha firqures<br>Toshirolover01:whats that suppose to mean? *death glare*  
>Toshiro: I love u *nervously laughs*<br>Toshirolover01: u better run now  
>Toshiro: *runs away*<br>Toshirolover01: ok you guys read and l will find toshiro and kick his ass toshiro where are u u little sweet bastard.

Chapter 1: meeting toshiro

"SAM COME ON WAKE UP"! shouted my mom.  
>" Huh kk" l replied.<br>Then l putted my lpod in my jean pocket & got out the car.  
>"You must be the new neighbors" said a voice.<br>"Oh yes we are" said my mom.  
>"Hello lm Ms. Hitsugaya" she said "my son will be out to help in a sec" she continued.<br>"Oh ok well lm Ms. West & this is my daughter Sarah Sarah can u come here please"? She asked.  
>"Kk" l replied then l went to my mom.<br>"Honey this is our new neighbor " she said "Hi lm sarah but u can call me sam" l said "Hello u look pretty" she said.  
>"Oh well thank u you too" l replied she just smiled.<br>"Mom lm going to get my bag" l said "ok" she replied "also l will be listening to my lpod" l said.  
>"Ok" she replied then l got my lpod out from my pocket and putted it on brick by boring brick by paramore.<br>Then l started to get my bag out of the car when my favorite part came l was not afraid to sing to it.  
>"Ba da ba da ba" l singed Ms. Hitsugaya just looked at me and smiled l smiled back.<br>Then my lpod stopped and it was dead "Crap" l said then l putted it back in my pocket. Then l saw a boy with sliver spiked hair and aqua eyes he looks like a stubborn boy that l can annoy for fun l thought.  
>He sayed hello and smiled he told me his name and l told him my.<br>Then he helped my mom and me unload after that we became good friends.

toshirolover01:ok l kicked toshiro's ass

toshiro:yeah and l will freeze you for that!

toshirolover01:shut up toshiro thats what you get!

toshiro:whatever

toshirolover01:now here's chapter 2

chapter 2 are you ok?

"Hey toshiro what's up" l said.

"oh nothing" he replied with a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong?" l asked.

"Oh nothing" he replied.

"Yes there's something wrong" l said.

"It's nothing" he said.

"Ok whatever" l said.

"Well bye" l said.

"Bye" he replied.

Then l lefted l was worried about him.

5 hour's later, l heard my phone go off.

I looked to see who it was it my bff hikaru she txted me.

Saying that she misses me and she and her boyfriend ichigo were doing good.

I txted back saying that l miss her too and that's great cause ichigo has been on a lot of missions and they haven't been seeing eachother a lot.

Then l heard my mom shouting my name for dinner "coming"! l said.

Then l went downstairs.

I couldn't stop thinking about toshiro something was bothering him l justed knew it.

Toshirolover01:chapter 3 will be here later and like, comment :)

toshirolover01:hey toshiro whatz up

toshiro:oh nothing can l come over you're house?

toshirolover01:sure

toshiro:l got a surpise for you

toshirolover01:oh l can't wait come over now and people read!

chapter 3 why are you not talking to me?

I was on and l saw I had a message it was from my bff hikaru.

she said that she finshed her story for soul eater and asking how l was doing on mine.

l said that l was on chapter 6 for my story and she should read it there was a twist then l sent it.

Then l got a message from a person the pen name was lceboy01 l looked at the message and relized it was from toshiro.

It said hey sam sorry about earlyer l have something on my mind meet me at the park at 10:00 tonight.

It's ok and l will ok l said then l sent the message.

2 hours later, l went to the park l saw toshiro and walked over to him.

"Hey" l said.

"Hey" he replied.

"so what do you want to talk about"? l asked.

"Sam we can't talk anymore" he said.

"Why"? l said.

"We just can't ok lm sorry".

Then he lefted.

Tears started to come down my face.

I was hurt my best friend leaving me for some damn reason.

I ran home as fast as l could went to my room slam the door and locked it.

I kept asking myself why why can't we talk to eachother?.

toshirolover01:so what did you guys think? comment to tell me if you like it or not

chapter 4 running away

After dinner l went up to my room and locked it.

When my mom was asleep l got bag and started to pack my things.

I was leaving because l only had one best friend here and I lost him so I just said to myself go back to califoria.

Once l was done packing I went downstairs and lefted.

When l got to the bus stop l got my lpod out and turned it on (l charged it).

I started to listen to ghost by fefe dobson.

Till the bus came it came at 10:00.

I cryed a little but no one saw me.

toshirolover01:l know short chapter.

toshirolover01:oh my gosh l love it!.

toshiro:l knew you would.

toshirolover01:he gave me a heart shaped necklace!.

toshiro:that l did.

toshiorlover01:thanks l love you.

toshiro:l love you too.

*kiss*.

toshirolover01: now chapter 5.

chapter 5 missing

"oh my oh my sam where are you" my mom shouted.

"l know l'ii call toshiro" she said then she called him.

He said no then my mom started to get worried.

Toshiro saw my bag's gone and then he started to get worried.

Then he got an ldea he said to my mom he would go find me.

My mom thanked him then he lefted.

Toshiro knew l was mad at him for telling me that we can't be friends anymore.

He was mad at himself but he knew he had too.

Then he started to worrie more and then he went to find me.

now back to me...

I didn't know where l was l was still hurt so l justed went to a park and got my gutiar out and started to sing.

Then l saw people smiling at me and giving me money l didn't know what to say.

Then l woman with a little girl asked me if l want to stay with them and l sayed yes.

toshirolover01:comment and like

toshirolover01:sorry guys l haven't been updating

toshiro:hey sam can l come over?

toshirolover01:sure

toshiro:thanks

toshirolover01: all right guys here is chapter 6 enjoy!

chapter 6:please come back

l ate dinner then the woman told me l would sleep in the guest room.

"Good night" l said

"Good night" said the woman then she closed the door.

5 hours later, l heard my window open l opened my eyes it was toshiro.

"sam please come back" he said.

"Why should l" l said.

Then l saw hikaru "hikaru" l said.

"Sam please come back l miss you" she said.

"The reason we couldn't be friends was a guy was going to kill you and l needed you to go to another town to be safe" said toshiro.

"So that was the reason"... l said.

"yes" said toshiro "and one more thing sam" he said as he walked over to me.

Then he leaned in and whispered "l love you".

I saw hikaru smile then toshiro kissed me, his lips were cold, but to me they felt warm.

I kissed back a few seconds later, then we pulled apart.

"I love you too" l said.

Then l went downstairs and wrote a note saying that l am leaving and thanks for leting me stay here.

When l got home my mom gave me a big hug and a kiss and l told her what happened.

yugiohover01:well that was it for chapter 6

toshiro: hey your a great story writer

yugiohlover01:toshiro stop smirking and l know that

toshiro:what l can't help it

yugiohlover01:yes you can and here is chapter 7

chapter 7 afterwards

It had been a week since l came back and l had school which sucked but toshiro made me go to school.

"Ugh I HATE SCHOOL"! l shouted.

"l know but come on we have to go" toshiro said.

I came downstairs and toshiro jaw dropped l giggled "sam you look amazing" he said.

"Thanks" l said and kissed him on the cheek then lefted for school.

After school, "TOSHIRO"! l shouted me and toshiro had a played just dance 3 and ofcourse he won.

"YOU WON FIVE TIMES TODAY YOU SUCK"! l shouted.

Toshiro just laughed "l do not" he said "whatever" l replied then we played 2 more times and then went to sleep after that my life was amazing.


End file.
